


Chance

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: A clingy Ellie is an Ellie with a secret.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "We could have a chance."

Every year there was a Christmas party held in a ballroom, filled with people who worked at NCIS and on the Navy Yard. Families were brought, spouse's, and in some cases close friends.   
  
Nick was never much for them but there was alcohol and good food which was a bonus.   
  
Tonight though was different. Tonight, he had a clingy girlfriend who rarely left his side. Not that he minded, it meant there weren't any guys trying to hit on her and the ones who did eye her quickly looked away when Nick glared at them. It had become a regular thing every year.   
  
Actually, she had been acting weird all night and not just with her being clingy and touchy. Adding onto that, she'd been staring at the kids around the ballroom, held the Palmer's newly adopted baby until Breena had to practically pry her out of Ellie's hands, and had only one glass of wine that he wasn't even sure she drank as it disappeared awfully quick.   
  
It was when Ellie went to the restroom that McGee slid up beside him. "What's with her tonight?"   
  
Nick released a small scoff. "I wish I knew, not that I mind.."  
  
McGee rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Of course not, it means guys aren't trying anything and it calms your weird alpha male behavior."  
  
"Way to make me sound like some animal." Nick grumbled. "It's not some weird alpha male thing okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh sure." Nick huffed and gave him a slight shove.   
  
At that same moment Ellie came back, right away wrapping her arms around Nick's arm, leaning into him so her face rested against his shoulder.   
  
McGee raised an eyebrow, giving him a 'have fun with that' look before mumbling about checking on Delilah and the twins as he slipped away.   
  
"You hungry?" Nick asked her, smiling a little when one of her hands slipped down to take hold of his.   
  
"When am I not?"   
  
"Right..what was I thinking." Nick laughed, directing them towards the large table filled with food.   
  
He watched amused as she stacked up her plate, with more food than normal for her. Ellie paid no mind to his stares or the others she was gathering when they walked to their table. When they sat he had expected her to sit in her chair like normal and eat her food, but Ellie had other ideas. Instead, when they sat down Ellie turned and hooked her legs over one of his, pressing herself against his side as she ate.  
  
Jack who was sitting at the other end of the table talking with a woman Nick didn't know, gave him a questionable look but he only shook his head. He had no idea.  
  
Ellie happily ate her food like this was a normal occurrence. Nick once again didn't say anything and instead started in on his own plate of food.   
  
If she kept it up even after the party then he'd say something Though he kind of hoped she would and this wasn't some show. They weren't always the most touchy, it wasn't much of his thing and Ellie didn't feel the need to be touchy to show her feelings..which was also why this was so weird to him and everyone who knew them in the room. It may have not been his thing, but he was really enjoying having her practically glued to his side.   
  


* * *

  
They walked into their apartment a bit later, Nick's arm around Ellie who had both her arms wrapped tightly around him pressed against his side.   
  
It seemed she wasn't just putting on a show for everyone at the party.  
  
Worry grew in the pit of his stomach. Something had to be wrong then, right? Was she leaving him? Did she find out bad news from when she went to the doctors last week? His mind raced with possibilities.  
  
"Ellie?" She looked at him, making a small 'hm' noise in acknowledgment. "What's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ellie let go of him almost as if burned.   
  
"This-" He said, pointing between them. "You've been attached all night, I didn't mind it one bit but that's not you."  
  
"Maybe I'm just..feeling the Christmas holidays coming up!"  
  
Nick squinted at her. "Ellie, it's _me_ you're talking to. Secrets aren't our thing, remember?"  
  
She sighed, her shoulders sagging a little as a nervous look crossed her face. "Remember..remember that last conversation we had about having a baby?"   
  
Nick's body tensed. "We could have a chance." He said, repeating the exact words she had said that night. "Ellie what the hell is going on?"  
  
"What if I told you our chance finally came?" Ellie said softly. "Nick I'm- I'm pregnant."  
  
He sucked in a deep breath, and for a few seconds forgot he actually had to _keep_ breathing. "You're- you're pregnant? Really?"  
  
With a worried frown, Ellie took hold of his arms and pushed him back gently until he hit the couch. Nick dropped onto it heavily, thankfully too as he felt lightheaded.  
  
"Confirmed by the doctor and everything." She whispered, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.   
  
Nick tried hard to wrap his mind around it.  
  
They had only been together a year when they really sat down and discussed their future and what they wanted. Neither of them wanted to get married, but they both wanted kids, and soon. Ellie being Ellie wanted to make sure she was healthy enough for it, and to discuss it with her doctor.   
  
They found out Ellie actually had a low chance of getting pregnant, that they could try but there'd be no guarantees.   
  
There were a lot of tears and a lot of talking that followed. Those words _we could have a chance_, were some of the last spoken about having a baby..two years ago. They had agreed to keep trying, but neither of them spoke about it again though they never took any measures to prevent it either.   
  
And now two years later..she was pregnant.  
  
Nick barely felt the tear escape as he grabbed Ellie and pulled her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. Ellie laughed wetly, her arms going around his neck.   
  
"We're finally having a baby?" He whispered, voice cracking and eyes watering.   
  
Ellie pulled back and nodded with a wide smile. Nick grinned, placing his hand gently on her stomach. She put her hand over his.   
  
Their chance really had come.


End file.
